


What Kind Of Love?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, M/M, this is sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by What Kind of Love by Childish Gambino.Mark thinks Donghyuck is better off without him. He didn't know he could make such a bad mistake.





	What Kind Of Love?

   Donghyuck knew Mark loved him but it's starting to feel like a different type of love. It starts with Mark slowly stopping his good morning texts, Donghyuck always thought those were the best; it gave him more energy than coffee ever could. Mark then stopped walking home with Donghyuck. Of course Donghyuck thinks nothing of it, Mark is busy - after all he IS graduating soon.

  Mark loves Donghyuck so much. Mark remembers when he first met him. Donghyuck and Mark were inseparable, no one could ever take them apart them. When Mark first started dating Donghyuck he didn't think it could ever end. Maybe he was wrong.      

  Mark tells Donghyuck to come listen to something he's producing. Donghyuck knows it's more than that. Mark sees Donghyuck come into the studio. He's just as beautiful as he was when he first met him. Mark doesn't know what he would do without Donghyuck, he is his comfort.

  Mark didn't wanna say it. _I don't love you in that way anymore_. Donghyuck knows he doesn't mean it.. right? Marks mind is racing, his heart and brain contradicting each other. Mark knows he still loves Donghyuck but he doesn't want to hurt him later. Mark has so much self hate how could he love someone else? He doesn't want to hurt someone so beautiful.

_Get the Fuck Out, Donghyuck_! _I don't care, just get out_! When Mark says that he feels it burn his throat. He can feel his chest get tighter and sees his eyes getting blurry. Donghyuck looks at him blankly. The pain hurts too much he can only be stunned. Donghyuck leaves that day, crying himself to sleep with no one to call.. his only comfort; stripped away in an instant.

  Mark doesn't have motivation for anything anymore, everything seems boring, dim, empty of life. He lays in bed for hours and does nothing; sure he gets calls.. but he ignores them. Mark can't keep feeling this way. Mark needs his light back.

  Mark drives to Donghyucks apartment, he's all he has. Mark goes up to Donghyucks door and knocks; he gets no answers so he looks through the window. His light is being kissed by someone, someone that isn't him. Donghyucks being kissed by Jeno. Mark feels that familiar tightness in his chest. _I should've told him sooner, it's too late_. Mark feels a tear fall down his cheek and he knows he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. He feels so stupid for saying those 4 words _get the fuck out_. He hurt the light of his life because he can't ever get it together.

  Donghyuck sees Mark through the window crying. He wants to run to Mark so badly but he shouldn't, Mark said to get out so Donghyuck listens and breaks himself listening.

  When Donghyuck kisses Jeno he feels nothing. He wants to feel something but it's empty. It's because Jeno Isn't Mark.

 

  Mark thinks it's for the better and buries that feeling he had, the feeling of a little hope and sadness. Mark is numb. Mark is lost. His path of light has disappeared, the Only light in his life. Mark goes on with his everyday life, but it doesn't feel the same. Mark feels useless.

  Mark isn't sad anymore, he's furious. Mark is mad at the world and himself, Why did he let Donghyuck leave so easily and why did the world let it happen. Mark feels like he's in a hole and he is never getting out.

  Mark thought he was doing something for the better when he said that, he didn't know it would end up hurting the both of them. Mark wishes he had what he used to but he doesn't. And He Never Will.

 Donghyuck goes to the movies with Jeno and sees Mark there alone. Donghyuck remembers when him and Mark used to go every weekend, he remembers that warm, giddy feeling he'd get everytime they held hands while watching a movie. Mark saw Donghyuck looking but didn't say anything, he didn't want to be a burden. Mark and Donghyuck split ways into their own movies, still trying to grasp that feeling they used to have.

  Mark walks out midway through the movie because it seems everything he does reminds him of Donghyuck. When Mark walks out he sees Donghyuck walk out at the same time. Mark could see Donghyuck trying to think of something to say but he decided to leave before he could. When Mark is leaving he feels someone grab his wrist.

_Mark, Wait!_  Donghyuck says with a slightly shaky voice. _What is it Donghyuck? I don't think we should be talking.._  Mark said with a very monotone voice that hides all the emotion he feels. _We haven't talked in a while, and i miss you.. ._  Donghyuck said looking down. Mark looked at Donghyuck examining all his little details, how his skin looked, the way his hair fell down, and the moles he used to kiss.. and his _lips_. Donghyuck feels Mark looking and looks up, there is millimeters of space between them so Mark does what he's been wanting to do for months now, and he kisses him. _M-Mark, i'm dating Jeno._ Donghyuck says, he sees the light in Mark's eyes die out.

_I'm so sorry Donghyuck, i'm so stupid, i should've known when i saw you come in here._  Mark gives Donghyuck a quick hug before he leaves, with his eyes tearing up. Donghyuck never got the chance to tell him he was lying and he still  ** _loves him._**

 

 

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! i'm @jichennie on twitter if you want to follow me. i'm sorry this was so sad but it seems like this is the only thing i can write 😪.


End file.
